1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel display inclining structure and more particularly, to such a swivel display inclining structure, which is practical for use in a dual-use portable computer for supporting the swivel display of the portable computer in an inclined open position for operation with a touch pen.
2. Description of Related Art
A regular dual-use portable computer generally comprises a base member accommodating a keyboard, and a swivel display pivoted to the base member. The swivel display can be rotated on the base member and turned about an axis relative to the base member between two reversed positions. When the user closed the swivel display on the base member with the display screen of the swivel display facing the outside opposite to the base member, the portable computer is used as a tablet PC. When the user opened the swivel display from the base member with the display screen of the swivel display facing the base member, the portable computer is used as a notebook computer. Therefore, this portable computer is called dual-use portable computer.
However, when using the dual-use portable computer as a tablet PC, the swivel display must be closed on the base member with the display screen facing the outside opposite to the base member for operation with a touch pen. This design is not an orthopedically engineered design. It is not comfortable to operate a touch pen over the display screen of the swivel display that is closed on the base member of the portable computer.